narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Meiō Clan
|origincountry = Land of Whirlpools |livingcountry = Land of Fire |origintown = Uzushiogakure |livingtown = Konohagakure |bloodline = |hiden = Sacred Fire Technique Hiden: Sacred Bow Hiden: Sacred Arrow Taizōkai Mandala Kongōkai Mandala |contract = |leader = Kikyō Meiō |heir = |members = Ringo Meiō Sayuri Meiō Akiza Meiō Momo Meiō Sakura Meiō }}The is one of the many clans based in Konohagakure, formerly of Uzushiogakure. They are known for their esoteric practices, and great archery talent. Overview In a case similar to the Uzumaki Clan and the Senju Clan, the Meiō Clan are distant relatives of the Uchiha Clan. History The Meiō Clan traces its lineage back four hundred years, during the Warring State's Era, in the Uchiha Clan's eight generation, to Hana Uchiha, the youngest daughter of the Head of the Uchiha Clan at the time, who ran from her family to escape the bloodshed and eventually found her way to a temple. After being given shelter by the priests at the temple, Hana would abandon her life of a Ninja for that as a priestess and eventually go on to marry one of her fellow priests. The couple's only child, a boy named Meiko Uchiha, is commonly accepted as the Meiō Clan's great ancestor and the progenitor of their clan, as well as the one from whom they get their name. Meiko herself would go on to marry a priest like her mother and their bloodline would continue on for the next several generation, Hana's descendants would be found by the Uchiha Clan to be welcomed back to the fold. However, by that time, the bloodline of Hana's descendants had become so diluted that it had led to the end of any of the possessing any level of pure Uchiha blood and their Sharingan along with it. Though saddened, the Uchiha Clan still accepted the Hana's descendants and looked after them properly. In time it was revealed that though they'd lost their original Kekkei Genkai, Hana's bloodline still possessed the Uchiha Clan's other family other gifts, in particular their affinity with Fire Release and their high spiritual power. Sometime later, Hana's descendants would go on to take the name of Meiō, after Hana's daughter. Abilities The Meiō Clan inherited the powerful spiritual abilities of their ancestors... Practices and Fūdajutsu The members of the Meiō Clan are expert Onmyōji, knowing a variety of different techniques that range from basic sensory abilities to intricate and powerful rituals... Marksmanship and Kyūjutsu Other than their skill in talismans and esoteric practices, members of the Meiō Clan are well versed in art of Kyūjutsu. From a young age, around the time they begin their Ninja training at the Academy, members of the clan are given a regular traditional bow and are put various training exercises in the of archery; hand-eye coordination, acute vision, marksmanship etc. Upon graduating and then becoming a full-fledged Genin, they are given a takedown-recurve bow; a unique, collapsable bow, that is easy to use, while also growing with the user as they become more skilled and begin developing stronger muscles. After a couple of years, if they've become Chūnin, they are then given a more easily weld compound bow, which greatly increases the power of their arrows. Those who become Jōnin are given powerful reflex bows. Clan Traditions Leaders Notes and Trivia *The concept and inspiration for the Meiō Clan is Kazuhamon from the series Digimon. In the series, Kazuhamon is well versed in magical arts, such as Shintō, Onmyoudō, and Shugendō and combines them in battle. **I thought the idea of Kazuhamon was cool and after doing some research on said religions, came up with the idea of a whole clan of semi-religous Ninja's who combined different Japanese faiths (Shinto, Onmyōdō, and Shugendō) and their rituals and practices. *The word Meiō (冥王) means Nether King or King of the Underworld, and is based on the Japanese name of the planet Pluto (冥王星 Meiōsei "Nether King Star", the given title of Pluto, the Roman god of the underworld). *The Meiō Clan is a Matriarchal clan: all children born in the clan inherit legally through their mothers, and all Clan Heads are female. *The chosen symbol of the Meiō Clan is the pomegranate. This is a reference to the story of Persephone, the Goddess of Springtime and of the Underworld in Greek-Roman Mythology. **Members of the Meiō Clan either named after plants or flower, or have a name that is in reference to wood life in some way. Category:Clans Category:Meiō Clan